Typical heating coil mounting arrangements include a helical heating coil through which electrical energy passes to generate heat. The heating coils are typically mounted by a bracket with an insulator to a support wall. In some instances, the bracket is a one-piece ceramic to insulator which has the heater bracket mounted directly to the supporting wall.
One such heating bracket arrangement is shown in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/052,121 filed Mar. 31, 1998 and entitled Heater Coil Support in Mounting Bracket. In this arrangement, the bracket is slid into a supporting wall having upper and lower surfaces and an elongated slot passing through this wall. The slot has an intermediate widened portion and a first narrow end extending away from the first end of the widened portion. The narrowed end extends away from the second end of the widened portion opposite to the first end. This first narrowed end includes a tab member which is lanced in the flat supporting wall of the first narrowed end which can be turned up into contact with the insulator bracket.
While such an arrangement would effectively locate the insulator bracket in the support wall, when used in an electric clothes dryer heating assembly where the heater coil is mounted in a chord like path, each insulator must be locked in place prior to the insertion of the next insulator.
Accordingly, it would be an advantage to provide a mounting arrangement for an insulator where the insulator is temporarily seated relative to the sidewall prior to locking the insulator in place to permit for all the insulators to be located on the housing wall prior to locking them in place.